


This I Promise You

by toddlersun (clowningweeb)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Royalty, mentioned death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun
Summary: Tengah malam ketika Sejun menculik tunangannya dan membawanya pergi dari istana.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	This I Promise You

Harusnya Seungsik tahu kalau tidak ada tenang bahkan dalam waktu yang disebut-sebut sebagai ‘minggu tenang’.

  
  


Seungsik sedang membaca di kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba sinar rembulan yang sejak tadi masuk melalui jendela besar yang tak ditutup meredup. Sontak pangeran itu mengangkat wajah dan melihat ke arah bingkai jendela. Mengernyit ketika seseorang dengan napas terengah bertumpu di sana lalu mengulas cengiran iseng begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. 

  
  


“Belum tidur?” Sejun melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Seungsik. Menjejaki lantai kamar pangeran dengan sepatunya yang kotor karena tanah. Seungsik berdecak pelan namun tak mengomentari lebih jauh. Baginya yang lebih penting adalah mengetahui mengapa pangeran negeri tetangga ini muncul di kamarnya ketika malam selarut ini. 

  
  


“Harusnya aku nggak, sih, yang nanya begitu?” Seungsik menutup buku di pangkuannya kemudian meletakkannya pada meja kecil di sebelah kursi nyamannya. Lelaki itu bangkit. Menatap Sejun yang berdiri diam di sana. Sinar rembulan menggelayut di balkon. Cukup terang meski tak mencapai keduanya. 

  
  


“Aku mau ketemu kamu.” Sejun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya. Menatap Seungsik lurus-lurus sambil tersenyum lebar. 

  
  


“Kita baru ketemu kemarin.”

  
  


“Udah lebih dua puluh empat jam.”

  
  


“Sekarang lagi _stag week_.”

  
  


“ _So_?”

  
  


“ _So?_ ” Seungsik mengulangi kata terakhir Sejun. “Harusnya kamu nggak ada di sini. _Stag week_ berarti kita berdua nggak boleh ketemu sampai minggu depan di hari pernikahan kita.”

  
  


“Untuk merayakan hari-hari akhir kita melajang bersama teman-teman kita. Sementara di luar sana rakyat berpesta untuk kita,” Sejun menambahkan. “Tapi, Seungsik, kalau kamu lupa, temanku cuma kamu.”

  
  


Seungsik terdiam. Sejun punya poin di sana. Berbeda dengan Seungsik yang masih bergaul dengan orang lain di luar penghuni istananya, Sejun adalah pribadi tertutup yang hanya membuka diri untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Seungsik salah satunya. 

  
  


“Tapi tetap nggak membenarkan kamu untuk datang ke sini semalam ini,” Seungsik menghela napas. “Ini jam rawan. Kamu tahu belakangan banyak perampok berkuda yang berkeliaran dan belum berhasil diringkus. Bagaimana kalau kamu tertangkap?”

  
  


“Aku bawa pedangku,” Sejun menyamping dan menunjukkan pedangnya yang tergantung di pinggangnya. “Kamu tahu aku ahli menggunakan pedang, ‘kan? Jadi tidak usah khawatir.”

  
  


“Mana mungkin aku nggak khawatir?”

  
  


“Oh, benar juga,” Sejun mengulas cengiran lebar. “Kalau gitu khawatir aja. Aku suka dikhawatirkan.”

  
  


Mendengar celetukan Sejun, Seungsik tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Seungsik yang lebih berhati-hati menunjukkan perasaan dan emosinya, Sejun adalah buku yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Seolah-olah lelaki itu tak punya keraguan atau rasa takut pada Seungsik. Terlepas dari seberapa besar _trust issue_ yang dimiliki Sejun pada sebagian besar orang. 

  
  


Seungsik bergeming di tempatnya ketika Sejun mendekat. Jejak-jejak tanah mencetak lantai kamar yang membuat Seungsik menahan diri untuk tidak mengomeli Sejun yang membuat kotor kamarnya (terlepas dari banyaknya pelayan yang akan membersihkan kamarnya). Ada tangan yang terulur dan sorot mata yang lembut ketika Seungsik mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap Sejun. 

  
  


“Apa?” Tanyanya. Sepasang matanya bergulir dari telapak tangan yang membuka kemudian wajah Sejun yang terlihat penuh harap. 

  
  


“Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu.”

  
  


“Sekarang?” Refleks Seungsik mengerling ke arah jendela yang menampakkan langit kelam dengan semburat cahaya rembulan yang kontras membuat indah pemandangan malam. Seperti lukisan mahal yang dipajang di ruang makan istananya. “Ini sudah malam, Sejun.”

  
  


“Nggak ada yang bilang ini pagi, Seungsik,” Sejun tergelak. Ia mendekat lagi lalu telapaknya yang membuka berubah menjadi jemari-jemari yang memegangi ujung jemari Seungsik. Ia bawa tangan Seungsik ke depan bibirnya lalu dikecupnya telapak tangan tersebut. “Aku nggak bisa bilang lebih jelas sekarang tapi aku pengen banget kamu lihat apa yang pengen aku tunjukin. Anggap ini hadiah sebelum pernikahan buat kamu. Eh, apa sekalian hadiah hari kasih sayang?” Sejun tergelak. Pernikahan mereka sengaja dibuat bersamaan dengan hari kasih sayang. 

  
  


Ada keraguan yang tersurat pada ekspresi Seungsik yang sedang menatap Sejun penuh-penuh. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela napas lalu kembali menatap tunangannya tersebur. 

  
  


“Gimana?” Sejun bertanya penuh harap. 

  
  


“Jangan aneh-aneh tapi, ya? Satu minggu lagi acara besar. Kita jangan bikin susah dua kerajaan—“

  
  


“Aku janji ini bukan aneh-aneh!” Sejun meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada. Tanda sumpah kalau ia serius dengan segala kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. “Dan ini bukan keisengan. Ini sesuatu yang serius.”

  
  


Alis Seungsik terangkat sebelah. “Serius?” Ia bertanya sangsi. Sejun dan serius adalah dua kata yang kurang bisa disandingkan. 

  
  


“Aku serius.” Sejun terkekeh. “Cukup basa basinya. _Shall we?_ ”

  
  


Seungsik menautkan jemarinya pada Sejun kemudian melirik jejak-jejak tanah di lantai kamarnya sebelum ikut melompati jendela dan kabur di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan istana. 

  
  


*

Tidak bisa Seungsik berpura-pura tenang ketika kuda yang membawanya dan Sejun diarahkan pada hutan berkabut yang jelas-jelas dihindari orang-orang. Hutan itu, hutan besar yang dinamai ‘The Ferocious Wild’, membagi dua wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan miliknya dan Sejun. Hutan berkabut yang punya segudang cerita seram dan cukup untuk membuat orang-orang berpikir sekian kali untuk masuk ke sana. 

  
  


“Sejun, kamu nggak salah arah, ‘kan?” Seungsik memastikan. Sebab kuda putih Sejun dipacu cepat lurus ke arah jalan setapak gelap menuju hutan. Peri-peri bunga yang sejak tadi terbang menggoda mereka bahkan tak lagi mengikuti. Mereka kini terlalu takut untuk mendekat sebab di dalam sana, ada banyak _Fairy Eater_ yang memburu mereka untuk mendapatkan pecahan-pecahan kekuatan para peri. Belum ada yang pernah melihat langsung bentuknya namun menurut perkamen-perkamen kuno di perpustakaan istana, makhluk tersebut menyerupai manusia tampan dengan aroma wangi serupa bunga dengan nektar yang begitu manis untuk memancing peri-peri genit mendekat. 

  
  


“Nggak kok. Ini bener jalannya.” Sejun terus memacu kudanya. Lengannya melingkari tubuh Seungsik sembari mencengkeram erat tali kekang. 

  
  


“Sejun, ini jalan menuju _the ferocious wild_.”

  
  


“Aku tahu,” Sejun menjawab tenang. Setenang suasana di sekitar mereka ketika kuda putih itu berlari membelah jalan berbatu di dalam hutan yang gelap itu. “Percaya sama aku, ya?”

  
  


Ada pendar-pendar cahaya yang membantu Seungsik menyesuaikan pandangannya ketika beberapa saat sempat dikuasai gelap. Seungsik terpukau, sebab ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat kunang-kunang. Refleks tangannya terulur hendak menjangkau pendaran kecil yang tiba-tiba terbang mendekat. Hanya untuk terkejut ketika Sejun menepis tangannya dan memacu kudanya lebih cepat. 

  
  


“Kenapa?” Protes Seungsik. “Aku nggak bermaksud buruk. Cuma pengen sentuh sedikit.”

  
  


“Matamu belum bisa membedakan kunang-kunang dan Adze, Seungsik. Yang mau kamu sentuh barusan itu Adze, bukan kunang-kunang.”

  
  


Seungsik terkesiap. Ia tahu Adze, makhluk mistis yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi kunang-kunang dan manusia. Mengisap darah dan mengambil kekuatan manusia dengan merasukinya hingga bisa mati lemas. Seumur-umur, ini kali pertama Seungsik betulan mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan makhluk yang ditakuti itu.

  
  


“Kalau tadi aku sentuh, aku mati, ya?”

  
  


“Mereka yang mati duluan,” Sejun mendengus. “Nggak ada yang boleh ngambil kamu dari aku. _Not even Adze_.”

Mendengar gerutuan Sejun, Seungsik tersenyum. Sebagian orang mungkin mendengarnya sebagai gombalan yang memutar mata tapi Seungsik yang mengenal Sejun seumur hidupnya tahu kalau Sejun tidak mengumbar gombalan seperti itu sembarangan. 

Tak lama kegelapan berganti terang. Sinar rembulan yang tertutup rimbunnya pepohonan perlahan-lahan muncul dan menimpa mereka. Di atas mereka, tak lagi ada rimbun menutupi cahaya bulan. Perlahan-lahan jalan setapak berbatu berubah menjadi jalan yang lebih besar dengan pohon-pohon yang tak lagi seseram di pintu hutan. 

  
  


“Kamu lihat pohon di depan itu nggak?” Hembusan napas Sejun menggelitik telinganya. Membuat Seungsik sedikit tidak fokus dan Sejun yang menyadari hal tersebut tertawa melihatnya. 

  
  


“Pohon besar itu? Yang buahnya warna…, _wait_ , itu emas?”

  
  


“Iya itu emas. Katanya, sih, itu emas murni. Nggak bakal bisa uang dunia membelinya saking berharganya buah itu.”

  
  


“Walaupun dua kerajaan dijual?”

  
  


“Kamu mau?” Sejun bertanya pada Seungsik. Nadanya terdengar sangat terhibur. 

  
  


“Nggak. Kayaknya sayang kalau benda seindah itu dibawa ke luar sana. Bisa-bisa ada perpecahan.”

  
  


“Pangeran Seungsik memang paling bijak, ya?” Goda Sejun. “Pintar juga. Kamu tahu nggak kenapa aku bilang nggak ada uang di luar sana yang bisa ngebeli buah itu?”

  
  


“Kenapa?”

  
  


“Karena ketika manusia biasa memetik buah emas itu dan ia terpisah dari rantingnya, saat itu juga nyawa kita terpisah dari badan.”

  
  


“Seseram itu…?”

  
  


“Seseram itu,” Sejun mengiyakan. “Ada harga yang besar harus dibayar untuk sesuatu yang besar.”

  
  


“Dan ada hal besar apa yang bikin kamu berani masuk ke hutan begini di tengah malam?” Seungsik akhirnya bertanya. “Pastinya sesuatu yang sangat besar, ‘kan?”

  
  


“Kita hampir sampai kok. Bentar lagi kamu juga tahu.” 

  
  


Sejun tidak bohong. Tak lama setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut, ia memelankan lari kudanya lalu pelan-pelan berhenti pada tempat terbuka yang tanahnya ditutupi dedaunan. Di dekat mereka ada kolam yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dan sebagiannya ditutupi tumbuhan serupa teratai namun bunganya menyerupai warna pelangi. Seungsik lagi-lagi dibuat terpukau. Ia mendekat ke tepian kolam lalu berjongkok memerhatikan bunga yang tiba-tiba mekar ketika diperhatikan Seungsik. 

  
  


“Eh? Kok—“

  
  


Sejun tertawa. Lelaki itu ikut berjongkok di samping Seungsik lalu menunjuk bunga unik itu. “Aku nggak pernah tahu nama bunganya tapi aku bilang namanya bunga caper.”

  
  


“Karena dia mekar kalau ada yang merhatiin?”

  
  


“Seratus untuk tunanganku.”

  
  


Keduanya tertawa. Benar saja, ketika tatapan Seungsik tak lagi tertuju padanya, bunga itu kembali menguncup. 

  
  


“Udah lihat bunganya? Aku mau ajak kamu ke tempat kesukaan aku.”

  
  


“Kamu nemu tempat ini dari mana?” Seungsik bertanya penasaran. Baru sampai saja ia sudah dibuat jatuh cinta dengan segala keajaiban di tempat tersebut. 

  
  


“Jawabannya aku simpen dulu, ya? Nanti aku ceritain.”

  
  


Seungsik menurut. Mereka berdua bangkit lalu berjalan menjauhi kolam tadi. Sejun menautkan jemari mereka lalu berjalan bersisian dengan lengan yang diayun-ayun santai. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan Seungsik mengenai hal-hal menarik yang mereka temui di sepanjang perjalanan. 

  
  


Mereka berhenti di depan pohon besar dengan lubang menganga di sana. Batangnya lembap dengan lumut kehijauan memberikan warna lain di sana. Seungsik bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan pohon ini dan mengapa Sejun membawanya ke sini. Namun, ia tidak mendorong Sejun untuk cepat-cepat memberitahunya. Ia biarkan tunangannya itu menatap nostalgik pohon di depannya kemudian tersenyum ketika Sejun pada akhirnya menatapnya. 

  
  


“Waktu kecil, aku sering main ke sini.”

  
  


Informasi baru yang membuat Seungsik sedikit mengernyit. _The Ferocious Wild adalah jalan menuju neraka_. Perkataan ibu dan ayahnya serta orang-orang di sekitarnya berlarian di dalam kepala. Tidak mungkin Sejun yang masih kecil (yang Sejun ingat dulu masih begitu lemah) bisa menjadikan tempat semacam ini taman bermainnya. Teringat olehnya perjalanan mereka tadi dan apa-apa saja yang ditemui. _Anak kecil? Bermain di tempat ini?_

  
  


Rasanya mustahil. 

  
  


“Kamu lihat lubang yang menganga itu? Dulu aku sering sembunyi di sana dan pura-pura memiliki rumah sendiri. Rumah di mana tidak ada aturan ketat dan ekspektasi dari orang sekitar,” Sejun tersenyum mengenang masa kecilnya. “Hanya aku, si anak kecil dengan mimpi menjadi normal tanpa beban sebagai calon penerus di pundak.”

  
  


Seungsik ikut menengok pada lubang yang menganga itu. “Rumahnya kayak gimana?”

  
  


Ada senyum yang mengembang ketika Sejun mendengar perkataan Seungsik. Yang lebih muda terkekeh lalu berjongkok untuk menjejalkan tubuhnya yang sudah sekian kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Sejun bisa masuk—meringkuk dengan dagu nyaris menyentuh paha. “Rumahnya nyaman. Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini tapi orang luar tidak bisa melihatku. Pohon ini adalah tempat paling aman di dunia dan siapa pun yang berusaha menjahatiku akan diusir oleh pohon ini.”

  
  


“Apa dia punya nama?”

  
  


“Tidak. Aku memanggilnya si pohon,” Sejun merasa dadanya hangat. Tidak sekali pun Seungsik menertawakan imaji masa kecilnya dan malah bertanya seolah-olah isi kepalanya adalah hal paling menarik di dunia. “Kamu mau ngasih dia nama, nggak?”

  
  


“Ini rumah kamu. Masa aku yang kasih nama?”

  
  


“Nggak apa-apa,” Sejun menggeleng pelan. “Kalau kamu, aku nggak keberatan. Aku yakin _sense of naming_ kamu jauh lebih baik daripada ‘si pohon’”

  
  


Seungsik tergelak mendengarnya. “Kalau aku, juga bakal menamainya si pohon.”

  
  


“Kenapa?”

  
  


“Supaya tidak ada yang berubah dari kenangannya,” Seungsik ikut berjongkok di depan Sejun. Mengepalkan tangannya lalu membuat gestur mengetuk pintu tak kasat mata di depannya. “ _Knock knock_. Halo? Benar ini rumah Lim Sejun? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya, Pohon?”

  
  


Sepasang mata Sejun membola. Apalagi ketika Seungsik menawarkan seulas senyum hangat dan sama sekali tidak meledeknya. 

  
  


“Aku janji tidak akan mengganggunya. Jadi, jangan khawatir, ya, Pohon? Biar aku bantu kamu menjaga si pemilik rumah.”

  
  
  


(Sejun mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam kepalan tangan Seungsik. Keduanya saling tatap dan tetap begitu untuk beberapa saat.)

  
  


*

Kalau Seungsik pikir bertemu makhluk-makhluk menarik akan menjadi hal yang paling mengejutkannya, maka ia salah besar. 

  
  


Sejun bilang ia ingin membawa Seungsik bertemu seseorang. Asumsi yang lebih tua tentu saja mereka akan kembali berkuda membelah hutan gelap untuk menemui siapa pun yang dimaksud Sejun. Sayang sekali, asumsinya terbukti salah ketika keduanya berhenti di depan gundukan tanah yang tertutup rerumputan hijau yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar di sisi-sisinya. Bunga itu berwarna jingga dan aromanya yang _therapeutic_ membuat Seungsik tergoda untuk memetiknya. 

  
  


“Mama, Sejun bawa Seungsik buat ketemu mama.”

  
  


Seungsik sontak menoleh. Menatap Sejun serta gundukan yang dipanggil ‘mama’ bergantian. Mulutnya membuka, lalu menutup. Kentara sekali terlihat kebingungan karena perkataan Sejun barusan. 

  
  


“Mama…?” Seungsik mengulangi panggilan itu tidak percaya. Mama Sejun berarti ratu yang meninggal pada kudeta yang terjadi nyaris tujuh tahun silam. Kudeta yang dilakukan adik kandung raja yang dengan tega merenggut nyawa kakak kandungnya sendiri demi kekuasaan. 

  
  


“Iya. Tubuh mama berhasil kami selamatkan lalu dibawa lari ke sini. Sedangkan papa—“ Sejun tertegun sejenak. Suaranya serak di bagian konsonan dan nadanya terdengar pahit. “Lelaki itu berbahagia di atas tubuh tak bernyawa papa. Berpikir ia sudah bisa mengambil alih kerajaan tanpa tahu kalau papa punya banyak orang yang setia padanya.”

  
  


“Padahal mereka bilang raja dan ratu berhasil mereka bakar sampai jadi abu…”

  
  


“Bohong. Mereka pasti malu kalau tahu ratu beserta putra-putrinya berhasil kabur.”

  
  


Seungsik ingat betul peristiwa berdarah itu. Tengah malam kerajaannya dihebohkan karena pesan dari kerajaan tetangga dan saat itu juga ayahnya langsung mengirimkan bala bantuan untuk merebut kembali kekuasaan. Ayahnya dan ayah Sejun adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Yang kemudian turun ke anak-anaknya. 

  
  


Kejadian yang membuat Sejun kehilangan rasa percayanya pada orang lain. 

  
  


Mereka duduk di tepi makam. Bercerita sambil sesekali Sejun mengelus gundukan tanah tersebut. Sejun bilang pada ibunya kalau ia akan menikah dan sesuai janji, ia bawa Seungsik padanya. 

  
  


“Mama selalu kagum sama kamu. Dari dulu kalau aku nakal, mama selalu bilang kenapa aku bisa akrab sama kamu tapi nggak pernah mencontoh kamu,” Sejun tergelak mengenang masa kecilnya. “Kamu mendekam di perpustakaan di saat aku berenang membelah sungai perbatasan kerajaan kita. Mama sampai kelimpungan jadinya.”

  
  


“Habis itu kita dibikin belajar berdua,” Seungsik menambahkan. “Tapi kamu selalu menghasut aku buat kabur dari istana dan main mencari capung.”

  
  


“Dasar pangeran membosankan. Hidupnya belajar terus,” Sejun mengatakannya dengan nada meledek. “Tapi bagus deh. Paling nggak aku bisa tenang karena suamiku orang yang berotak.”

  
  


“Sejun, kamu nggak tiba-tiba bakal kabur-kaburan dan ngebiarin aku nge- _handle_ dua kerajaan, ‘kan?”

  
  


“Wow! Ide menarik!”

  
  


“Sejun—“

  
  


“Bercanda!” Pemuda itu tergelak puas. “Lagian aku udah janji sama mama. Aku bakal jadi raja yang membanggakan seperti papa yang bisa ngejaga keluarga juga rakyatnya supaya nggak kenapa-napa. Seminggu lagi, keluargaku makin besar. Kamu dan rakyatmu, semua bakal aku jaga.”

  
  
  


“Janjimu besar sekali.”

  
  


“Akan lebih besar lagi usaha untuk menepatinya,” Sejun mengangkat bahu. “Makanya, bantu aku, ya? Supaya aku bisa menjaga keluarga kita semua dan nggak ada lagi yang bakal kehilangan orang-orang tersayangnya karena pengkhianatan.”

  
  


Seungsik menatap Sejun yang pandangannya berubah sendu. Yang lebih muda memandangi makam ibunya lalu memetik beberapa bunga jingga tersebut untuk diletakkan di atasnya. 

  
  


“Cukup aku saja yang harus mengalami hal semengerikan itu.”

  
  


(Sejun tersenyum ketika Seungsik meremas tangannya.)

  
  


*

“Aku punya tempat terakhir yang harus aku tunjukin ke kamu.”

  
  


Tempat itu ada di belakang bebatuan besar yang tak akan tampak jika hanya berjalan lewat tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan. Adalah lubang kecil di balik batu seukuran tubuh orang dewasa menjadi akses masuk ke tempat yang ingin ditunjukkan Sejun. Ketika Seungsik melongokkan kepala, ia tak dapat melihat apa pun selain kegelapan. 

  
  


“Ini aman nggak, sih?” Seungsik terdengar ragu dan Sejun mengerti. Tak mudah untuk melepas rasa waspada ketika berada di tempat antah berantah yang sepanjang hidup diberikan label ‘mengerikan’ oleh orang sekitar. 

  
  


“Aman. Aku sering banget ke sini. Kamu nggak usah takut,” Sejun menggenggam tangan Seungsik erat. Meyakinkan tunangannya bahwa ia tidak ada niat sedikitpun mencelakainya. “Aku masuk duluan kalau gitu biar kamu nggak ragu.”

  
  


“Dalem?”

  
  


“Nggaaak.” Sejun tertawa gemas. “Walaupun pas diintip gelap, tapi ini nggak sedalam yang kamu pikir.”

  
  


Pada akhirnya, Seungsik setuju. Sejun yang pertama masuk lalu tak lama memanggil Seungsik untuk menyusul. Ditepisnya ketakutan-ketakutannya barusan lalu masuk melalui lubang tadi. Terkejutlah ia ketika sepasang tungkainya menjejak pada lantai batu dan ia disambut ruangan yang amat sangat besar menyerupai gua. 

  
  


“Tempat apa ini…?” Seungsik kembali tersihir oleh pesona magis tempat tersebut. Ada stalaktit dan stalakmit di sekitarnya. Namun alih-alih menyerupai batu atau es, stalaktit dan stalakmit tersebut tumbuh seperti kristal yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya yang masuk dari rongga kecil di puncak goa. Menerobos lurus dan memberikan pemandangan yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Bau lembap menggantung di udara dan anehnya, ketika Seungsik mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ia tak menemukan binatang-binatang gua seperti kelelawar di sekitarnya. 

  
  


“Ini adalah tempat paling rahasia yang nggak pernah ada dituliskan di buku mana pun.” Sejun mengumumkan dengan bangga. 

  
  


“Dari mana kamu tahu kalau nggak ada yang nulis?” Seungsik mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Emang kamu baca buku?”

  
  


“Nggak sopan.” Sejun menggerutu tapi ekspresinya tidak terlihat kesal. “Aku nggak baca buku memang tapi kata mama begitu. Kan hutan ini dan segala isinya diketahui keluarga kami.”

  
  


“Jadi sebutan hutan mengerikan itu sengaja?”

  
  


“Iya. Supaya hutan ini tetap terjaga,” Sejun nyengir. “Penguasa hutan dan kakek membuat perjanjian untuk saling menjaga. Sebagai ganti dijaganya anak cucunya, kakek berjanji tidak ada manusia yang boleh masuk dan merusak hutan.”

  
  


Barulah saat itu Seungsik mengerti. Memang ia pernah mendengar, sebelum kekuasaan dipegang ayahnya dan ayah Sejun, kakek-kakek mereka tidak seakur mereka kini. Dahulu kala, para kerajaan bersaing sengit dan menguras sumber daya alam sembarangan hingga mengundang kemarahan amerta dan para dewa-dewi. Setelah itu barulah semuanya menjadi lebih baik dan tidak terdengar lagi kemarukan-kemarukan manusia. 

  
  


“Balik ke topik awal,” Sejun berdeham. “Kamu tahu nggak ini tempat apa?”

  
  


“Gua.”

  
  


Sejun mendengus. “Itu aku juga tahu!”

  
  


“Ya mana aku tahu, _Yang Mulia_.” Seungsik meledek Sejun dengan panggilan yang sebentar lagi akan disematkan padanya. Perjanjiannya, kekuasaan kerajaan akan diberikan pada pangeran Sejun ketika ia akhirnya menikah. Yang berarti dalam tujuh hari, panggilan pangeran akan berganti menjadi Yang Mulia Raja. 

  
  


“Aneh banget denger kamu manggil itu.”

  
  


“Bukannya kamu biasanya senang kupuji?”

  
  


Sejun tertawa. “Ya, beda pujian.” Lelaki itu mengulas senyum lebarnya. “Sebelum aku berubah panggilan dan tidak akan bisa kabur-kaburan begini, makanya aku bawa kamu ke sini. Tempat ini sangat rahasia,” ia menatap Seungsik lekat-lekat. “Dan sakral.”

  
  


“Tempat ini sakral?”

  
  


Seungsik balik bertanya. Gua ini, tempat yang tersuruk dan tidak gampang mencapainya, memang menguarkan aura yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan. Bayangkan sebuah tempat yang dimasuki dengan susah payah ternyata memiliki spasi yang demikian luasnya. Bebatuan besar bercampur kristal-kristal yang menancap ke atas dan menggantung di langit-langit, lalu ada perairan besar di tengahnya. Airnya tenang, memantulkan cahaya yang mengingatkan Seungsik pada kolam istananya pada malam-malam di saat ia tak dapat terlelap dan ia berjalan mengitari rumahnya tersebut. Ada patung-patung perempuan dan makhluk bersayap (yang Seungsik asumsikan sebagai malaikat) berjejer di sana. Sebuah keganjilan sebab tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti objek wisata yang bisa dihias oleh pengelolanya. 

  
  


“Kalau tidak sakral aku tidak akan membawamu kemari,” Sejun menjilat bibirnya sedikit gelisah. Seungsik membaca rautnya sebagai bentuk keraguan yang belum tertangkap maknanya. “Aku…, punya keinginan.”

  
  


“Keinginan apa?”

  
  


Sejun hari ini sepertinya senang mengulur-ulur waktu entah untuk apa. Lagi, pertanyaan Seungsik dibiarkan menggantung di udara dan sebagai gantinya, ia dibawa menyusuri pinggir perairan hingga jauh ke dalam gua. Di dalam sana, Seungsik berhenti tiba-tiba dan mulutnya membuka. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata: cahaya biru dan ungu menyorot dari puncak gua. Sebagian berpendar lemah serupa liontin kebanggan ratu dan pada satu titik, dua sinar itu bersatu dengan pancaran yang demikian kuat. Membias pada suatu ceruk yang dikelilingi bebatuan yang terlihat berbeda dari batu-batu lainnya. 

  
  


Ada kolam yang terpisah dari perairan besar yang menyambut mereka sejak awal menjejakkan kaki di tempat rahasia itu. Airnya tenang dan jernih. Memperlihatkan dasarnya yang anehnya seperti batu karang dan rerumputan yang belum pernah Seungsik lihat sebelumnya. Hidungnya refleks mengendus. Mencari-cari bau garam yang nihil. Air di kolam itu bukan air laut. 

  
  


“Sejun, pertanyaanku semakin ke sini semakin banyak jadinya.”

  
  


“Kalau yang kamu tanya soal air di kolam ini, itu bukan air laut. Kenapa ada batu karang di bawah sana? Aku juga tidak tahu,” lelaki itu menjawab tergesa. “Soal keinginan…,”

  
  


“Ya?”

  
  


“ _Aku_ ingin mengikat janji denganmu.”

  
  


Ada jeda sebelum Seungsik berbicara. Dahinya berkerut-kerut menunjukkan keheranannya.

  
  


“Sejun, kalau kamu lupa, minggu depan kita menikah.”

  
  


“Aku tahu,” Sejun tertawa gugup. “Ini mungkin akan terdengar aneh tapi aku betulan ingin mengikat janji denganmu. Bukan karena menikah, bukan karena disaksikan semua orang, dan bukan karena aturan untuk kita meresmikan hubungan.”

  
  


Sejun menjeda kalimatnya lalu menatap Seungsik. 

  
  


“ _Aku_ ingin berjanji padamu, pada diriku sendiri, di tempat sesakral ini,” Sejun merasai sesuatu yang melimpah pada dadanya. Campuran perasaan yang meluap dan tidak bisa ia jabarkan satu per satu namanya. “Karena dulu, papa juga menculik mama dan membawanya ke sini. Berjanji kalau mereka akan sehidup semati,” Sejun meneguk pahit perkataannya. “Dan memang terjadi.”

  
  


“Walaupun tragis tapi menurutku itu indah.” Seungsik mengusap kepala Sejun penuh pengertian. “Hubungan mereka maksudnya. Raja bisa memiliki selir sebanyak yang ia inginkan tapi beliau memilih untuk setia pada satu ratu saja. Menurutku itu indah dan membuat iri.”

  
  


“Tidak perlu iri. Nanti aku juga bakal begitu.”

  
  


“Setia pada ratu?”

  
  


“Pada pangeran Seungsik lah!” Sejun mendengus sebal. “Ratu, ratu. Memangnya kamu wanita? Laki-laki kok dipanggil ratu?”

  
  


“Kenapa sewot, sih?” Seungsik tergelak. “Iya aku paham kok. Jadi, kamu mau kita berjanji di sini?”

  
  


“Aku mau berjanji ke kamu. Aku nggak bisa maksa kamu buat ikutan berjanji dong? Janji kan harus sesuai kemauan hati.”

  
  


“Dan kenapa kamu pikir aku nggak mau ikutan berjanji?”

  
  


“Soalnya,” Sejun bergerak sedikit lalu menunjuk cahaya yang menyorot dari puncak gua. “Janji itu berat. Aku nggak bisa memaksa kamu buat ikut melakukan hal berat begitu. Kamu lihat cahaya itu? Dua cahaya itu ada artinya.”

  
  


“Oh, ya?”

  
  


“Iya,” Sejun mengangguk. Jemarinya bergerak menautkan miliknya pada Seungsik lalu membawanya ke cahaya tersebut. “Biru dan ungu itu konon ada artinya. Yang biru katanya berarti kekuasaan, perlindungan, rasa percaya, dan kekuatan. Semua hal yang dibutuhkan kita yang akan mengikat janji minggu depan. Ayah bilang, empat hal itu penting untuk membentuk hubungan yang kuat dan aku ingin berjanji, disaksikan cahaya biru itu, supaya doa-doaku juga sampai ke langit kalau dengan kekuasaan yang kupunya, aku akan berusaha memberikan perlindungan buat kamu, juga orang-orang yang kamu lindungi. Dengan rasa percaya antara kita, yang nantinya menjadi kekuatan agar kita bisa melewati hari-hari yang tidak bisa kujanjikan akan mudah.” 

  
  


Sejun memperhatikan Seungsik lekat-lekat. Lelaki yang lebih tua tak menjawab apa pun dan Sejun pun tidak bisa menduga-duga apa yang ada dalam pikiran Seungsik. 

  
  


“Kalau ungu?”

  
  


Sejun memandangi Seungsik. Ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan tunangannya dan nada suaranya melembut. “Pengampunan.”

  
  


“Pengampunan?”

  
  


“Maafkan dirimu sendiri,” Tuturnya pelan. “Juga orang-orang yang pernah membuatmu sakit. Memang nggak mudah. Aku tahu pasti soal itu tapi aku janji, semuanya bakal lebih mudah.”

  
  


“Menurutmu aku belum memaafkan diriku sendiri?”

  
  


“Kamu masih terbebani. Ada banyak hal yang lalu lalang di pikiranmu dan kutebak, ya? Kalau kutanya pasti bakal kamu jawab ‘bukan apa-apa’.”

  
  


“Bukan hal besar kok. Belakangan aku cuma memikirkan hal-hal kecil. Aku nggak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kamu.”

  
  


“Dari aku nggak, dari diri kamu sendiri?” Sejun mengulas senyum tipis. “Aku tahu kamu masih suka memikirkan masa lalu. Juga hari-hari dimana lonceng menara bikin kamu menutup mata. Aku nggak tahu apakah kamu masih menutup mata kalau lonceng itu masih bisa berbunyi karena kerajaanmu meminta lonceng itu tak lagi dibunyikan.”

  
  


“Aku cuma nggak mau orang tertipu legenda begitu.”

  
  


“Atau kamu takut hidupmu akan sama dengan raja?” Sejun menembaknya langsung. “Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kehadiranmu di dunia sama sekali bukan salahmu. Itu urusan raja, ratu, dan mendiang ibumu. Toh, ratu juga sayang padamu terlepas dari apa pun yang kamu pikirkan tentang kehadiranmu. Apa katanya? Bayangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan jelas ketika kamu mendengar lonceng menara adalah jodohmu lalu ternyata ada wajah yang mulia raja di depan ibumu? Padahal raja sudah bertahun-tahun menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan ratu?”

  
  


“Ibu harusnya nggak perlu sampai mengganggu hubungan orang. Legenda itu tidak betulan ada.”

  
  


“Kalau tidak betulan ada dan kamu tidak percaya, kenapa tutup mata?”

  
  


Seungsik terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan membisu untuk sekian lama. Sejun yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka bahkan tak mengenal apa pun selain wajah ibunya tentu saja paham. Ia tepuk-tepuk tangan Seungsik lalu dengan cepat membelokkan pembicaraan. 

  
  


“Aku udah selesai bikin janji. Terus kamu tahu nggak kalau ada cerita lain soal gua ini?”

  
  


“Apa?”

  
  


Ada kelegaan terpancar di wajah Seungsik yang tertangkap mata Sejun. Kalau pun begitu kentara, Sejun memilih tidak membahasnya lagi. 

  
  


“Di gua ini, kamu bisa mendapatkan dua hal,” Sejun mengacungkan dua jarinya. “Satu, mengetahui jawaban dari hal yang paling membebani pikiranmu dan dua, menemui orang yang paling ingin kau temui saat ini.”

  
  


“Serius?” Seungsik terlihat antara percaya dan tidak. “Bagaimana caranya?”

  
  


Sebagai jawaban, Sejun melepas genggaman tangannya lalu melepas sepatunya. Seungsik yang terheran-heran berubah panik ketika Sejun mulai melucuti jubahnya lalu atasannya hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. 

  
  


“Kamu ngapain??”

  
  


“Aku nggak bisa paksa kamu berjanji tapi aku bakal paksa kamu nyebur.”

  
  


“Nyebur ke mana?”

  
  


Sejun menunjuk kolam aneh tadi sambil menyunggingkan senyum ceria. Lupakan fakta kalau mereka hanya berdua saja di tengah hutan menyeramkan dan sekian puluh meter di permukaan tanah. Jika terjadi sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukan mereka. Hal itu membuat Seungsik dan kepalanya yang selalu cermat memperhitungkan setiap langkahnya menjadi semakin panik. 

  
  


“Buat apa? Kamu janji nggak bakal aneh-aneh!”

  
  


“Nggak aneh-aneh. Aku cuma ngajak kamu berendam paling lama sepuluh detik.”

  
  


“Buat??”

  
  


“Yang dua aku jelasin tadi!”

  
  


“Gimana ceritanya berendam bisa bikin aku dapat dua hal tadi?”

  
  


“Seungsik, nggak semua hal bisa dijelaskan dengan logika.”

  
  


_Fair point_. Batin Seungsik. Sejak tadi ia sudah disuguhkan berbagai macam hal ajaib harusnya ia sudah tak bertanya-tanya lagi. Makanya Seungsik mendesah, lalu tanpa banyak bicara mulai melucuti pakaiannya hingga tinggal celana kainnya saja. 

  
  


Sejun membawanya masuk perlahan-lahan dalam kolam yang ternyata hanya mencapai pinggangnya. Ketika keduanya sudah masuk, Seungsik menatap Sejun penuh tanya. 

  
  


“Hitungan tiga kita masukin kepala ke air, ya?”

  
  


“Hah? Pakai menyelam segala?”

  
  


“Iya,” Sejun berseru riang. “Satu… dua…”

  
  


Hitungan ketiga dan tangan Seungsik ditarik ke bawah oleh Sejun.

  
  


*

  
  


Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan seperti tak ada tekanan apa pun terlepas dari ia yang sedang membenamkan diri ke dalam air. Tak ada perasaan sedang melayang dan yang paling aneh ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu ingin membuka mata. Awalnya ia tetap berusaha menutup mata karena berpikir tak ingin membuat matanya perih. Namun, godaan itu semakin kuat dan pada akhirnya, ia menyerah. 

  
  


Seungsik terperanjat ketika ia membuka mata, tak ada Sejun di depannya. Gantinya, ia malah berdiri di depan padang rumput luas dengan sinar matahari hangat serta embusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menciptakan nyaman untuknya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia tak merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Berada di tempat yang sama sekali asing harusnya membuatnya tak tenang dan waspada tapi tempat itu malah membuatnya serasa dipeluk nyaman. Suatu perasaan yang tidak biasa untuknya. 

  
  


Ada suara lembut memanggil namanya. Panggilan yang membuatnya membalikkan badan lalu membungkuk dengan cepat. 

  
  


“Yang mulia ratu—“

  
  


Bayangkan betapa kagetnya Seungsik ketika dihadapannya muncul sosok ibu dari tunangannya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun silam. Wanita berparas anggun itu mengulurkan tangan. Memintanya untuk bangkit dan tidak lagi membungkuk padanya. 

  
  


“Aku bukan yang mulia ratu.” Wanita itu tersenyum. “Aku adalah perwujudan dari siapa yang paling ingin kau temui saat ini. Pikiranmu menginginkan sosok ini dan karena itu wujudku ada.”

  
  


Seungsik mengerjap. Wanita ini sama sekali tidak salah. Sejak di makam tadi, ia sempat memikirkan sosok ini cukup lama. Berandai-andai kalau saja ia bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya tentulah akan sangat menyenangkan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Seungsik sampaikan padanya: rasa terima kasih juga permintaan maaf kalau tidak bisa sempurna berada di samping Sejun. 

  
  


“Kalau begitu, sekarang aku di mana?”

  
  


“Tempat asing. Tidak ada namanya,” wanita itu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada perutnya lalu tetap berbicara dengan nada tenang. Rasanya aneh sebab seperti sedang bicara dengan ratu sungguhan. “Tapi bukan tempat ini yang menjadi alasan mengapa tempat ini ada. Tempat ini ada sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menjadi beban terbesarmu belakangan.”

  
  


Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat Seungsik berpikir keras. Beban seperti apa yang ia rasKan sampai jawabannya ada di padang rumput yang tenang dan terang ini? Susah payah Seungsik memutar otak. Menggali-gali pikiran-pikiran yang bisa menjawab mengapa ia dibawa ke tempat seperti ini. 

  
  


“Aku tetap tidak paham.” Seungsik akhirnya menyerah. Ia acak rambutnya frustasi yang membuat sang ratu menelurkan tawa. 

  
  


“Bagaimana rasanya ada di sini?”

  
  


“Aneh,” Seungsik menjawab jujur. Ia menurut waktu sang ratu menggesturnya untuk duduk di hamparan rumput yang tumbuh pendek. “Tidak dalam artian buruk. Aneh, tapi tak asing. Nyaman, hangat, dan menenangkan. Harusnya aku tidak merasa begitu. Tetapi—“ Seungsik mendesah. “Rasanya nyaman sekali.”

  
  


Seperti dipeluk hangat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. 

  
  


Maka wanita itu tersenyum. Tanpa menengok pada Seungsik, ia bersuara. “Ini adalah perasaanmu selama bersama Sejun. Terhitung sejak kalian resmi menikah minggu depan.”

Seungsik menoleh cepat. Menatap wanita yang balas menatapnya ramah. Belum sempat ia bertanya, wanita itu melanjutkan penjelasannya. “Aneh? Tentu saja. Tiba-tiba terikat seperti itu. Nyaman? Hangat? Menenangkan? Bukankah selalu seperti itu bersama anak itu?”

  
  


“Ah—“ Seungsik kemudian mengerti. Pertanyaan terbesarnya belakangan adalah apakah percikan perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap bersama Sejun akan tetap begitu sampai setelah mereka menikah. Banyak yang bilang kebosanan akan hadir atau pasti tak akan seseru biasanya karena sekarang wajah yang sama akan memperlihatkan aslinya. Sebagian besar mungkin tak menyenangkan. 

  
  


Jawabannya membuat Seungsik terhenyak halus. Perasaan hangat ini…, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun. Pasti Sejun yang memberikan ini padanya. Bertahun-tahun dengan isi kepala berkecamuk dan beban di pundaknya dan hanya Sejun yang bisa membuatnya percaya kalau dunia tak seberat itu selama ada lelaki berlesungpipi dalam itu mengoceh di sampingnya. 

  
  


“Berarti legenda itu bisa salah,” Seungsik mendesah lega. “Sore itu…, saat lonceng berdentang, bukan Sejun yang muncul di depanku.”

  
  


Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. “Kamu senang karena berhasil membuktikan kalau legenda itu salah?”

  
  


“Senang dan bingung. Berarti ibuku berbohong?” Seungsik tertegun. “Berarti ada kemungkinan ibu berpura-pura melihat sosok yang mulia raja supaya ia tak lagi miskin?”

  
  


“Jangan meragukan mendiang ibumu. Ia mungkin hampir putus asa karena miskin tapi curang dan dusta bukan sifatnya.”

  
  


Seungsik diam saja. Ia tak tahu ibunya seperti apa karena beliau meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah cerita-cerita yang lewat di telinganya dan itu tak pernah lengkap. 

  
  


Tak ada yang berkata-kata setelahnya. Hanya Seungsik yang duduk melipat kaki dengan dagu disandarkan pada tempurung lututnya. Ia hirup udara segar padang rumput itu dalam-dalam dan merasakan dirinya dilimpahi oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya berkaca-kaca. 

  
  


_Seperti disayangi dengan sepenuh hati._

  
  


*

  
  


Dua kepala menyembul kembali ke permukaan air dengan rambut sebagian besar menutupi wajah. Mereka berdua bangkit. Menyugar rambut dan menggosok muka agar tak ada lagi air yang menetes hingga masuk ke mata. Napas-napas tersengal, meski mereka hanya menyelam sebentar saja. 

  
  


“Hai?” Sejun yang pertama menyapa Seungsik. Dada naik turun karena masih meraup oksigen banyak-banyak setelah ditahan karena masuk ke dalam air. Di atas mereka, cahaya biru keunguan berpendar. Menyoroti kolam tempat mereka kini dan membuat rambut masing-masingnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya indah. 

  
  


Yang tidak Sejun sangka-sangka, Seungsik menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Merangkul dan mempererat pelukannya sambil membenamkan wajah pada bahu lebar Sejun. Yang lebih muda sedikit kaget, namun cepat menguasai diri dengan balas memeluk tunangannya. 

  
  


“...selama-lamanya waktu.”

  
  


“Apa?” Sejun tak begitu mendengar perkataan Seungsik barusan jadi ia merenggangkan pelukan untuk melihat wajar Seungsik. Pikirnya, karena eratnya pelukan jadi suara Seungsik terbenam dalam bahunya. 

  
  


“Aku, Kang Seungsik, berjanji padamu dengan segala kuasa yang bisa diberikan semesta akan membantumu melindungi segala yang harus kita lindungi dengan rasa percaya dan menjadi kekuatan untuk satu sama lainnya dalam melewati apa pun yang nanti akan kita hadapi,” Seungsik tercekat sedikit. Dirinya diluapi perasaan sayang dan hatinya masih ingat seberapa nyamannya perasaannya saat berada di padang rumput tadi. Kasih sayang Sejun. “Berdua.”

  
  


“Seungsik—“

  
  


Seungsik menutup mulut Sejun lalu menggeleng pelan. “Sebentar. Aku belum selesai bicara.” Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan omongannya yang sempat tertunda. “Juga memaafkan diriku untuk apapun asumsi buruk dalam kepala serta orang lain yang pernah menyakitiku baik sengaja ataupun tidak.”

  
  


“Aku nggak dimaafin?”

  
  


Pada Sejun, ia berikan tatapan paling lembut dan ekspresi penuh sayang. Jemarinya dingin dan gemetar. Ujung-ujungnya berkerut karena lama terendam air yang kemudian ia sentuhkan pada rahang Sejun. Ibu jari membelai pipi Sejun dan bekas luka yang ia dapatkan waktu kecil. 

  
  


“Kamu nggak pernah bikin aku sakit,” Seungsik bertutur halus. “Berapa puluh tahun kita bareng? Nggak sekalipun aku pernah ngerasa sedih atau sakit.”

  
  


Tatapan Seungsik mengunci milik Sejun. Baik sorot matanya maupun kata-kata yang diucapkan setelahnya penuh kesungguhan yang membuat ekspresi Sejun turut melembut. 

  
  


“Kamu selalu bikin aku bahagia,” Seungsik mengecup lembut bibir Sejun. Dua tangannya menangkup pipi Sejun penuh kehati-hatian. “Dan aku percaya akan terus begitu.”

  
  


(Sejun yang menarik pinggang Seungsik dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membiarkan dingin yang tadi terasa tak lagi jadi masalah.)

  
  


*

“Ah, benar juga. Aku belum tanya,” Seungsik akhirnya ingat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sejun ketika ia sudah dikembalikan Sejun ke istana (dengan mengancam pengawal yang sedang patroli untuk pura-pura tidak tahu). “Tadi waktu di kolam, kamu ketemu siapa?”

  
  


Sejun yang siap-siap ke luar jendela menoleh ke belakang. “Kamu.”

  
  


“Aku?” Seungsik mengernyit. “Aku di depan kamu dan kamu paling pengen ketemu aku?”

  
  


Mendengarnya, Sejun tertawa. “Kamu yang dulu.”

  
  


“Maksudnya?”

  
  


“Aku dibawa ke masa lalu. Waktu kita masih belasan tahun dan kamu masih menutup mata setiap mendengar lonceng menara.”

  
  


Seungsik terkejut mendengarnya. “Untuk apa?”

  
  


“Awalnya aku juga nggak tahu untuk apa. Sampai ketika aku tiba-tiba dihadirkan di depan kamu yang sedang menutup mata. Aku sadar kalau pertanyaan terbesarku adalah siapa jodohmu,” Sejun nyengir. “Aku muncul tiba-tiba di depan kamu yang lagi nutup mata rapat-rapat. Diam di depan kamu nggak ngomong apa pun dan waktu dentangnya sudah mencapai sepuluh, aku minta pergi sebelum sempat kamu membuka mata.”

  
  


“Kenapa?”

  
  


“Karena selama ini kamu takut soal legenda itu. Kalau kamu buka mata dan tahu-tahu ada om-om asing di depan kamu, kamu pasti akan stress berat,” Sejun terkekeh. “Jadi, aku lari. Sebelum kamu sempat bertemu aku.”

  
  


“Tunggu! Jadi maksudmu—“

  
  


“Kayaknya legendanya bener deh,” Sejun mengangkat bahu. Di bibirnya, tersungging senyum penuh kemenangan (yang kadang mengesalkan) dan dua jarinya ia letakkan di pelipis. Membuat sikap hormat pada Seungsik. “Adios, Jodoh!”

  
  


Dan Sejun menghilang di balik bayang-bayang rembulan. 

***

  
  
  
  



End file.
